One Way Ticket
by RedRyderStories
Summary: The 100 have landed but what if the Ark never makes it? They are alone and must fend for themselves without any help from the Ark. (Trying to keep it as true to the storyline as possible while changing what I would like. Please let me know how I'm doing.)
1. Prologue

The Ark… a mess of metal forged together from twelve space stations but it's home or at least it was home. It became the home to remaining human population around a hundred years ago when nuclear war destroyed the planet. Earth became uninhabitable due to nuclear fallout and we've been living in space ever since.

But now we're on our way back, back to this planet that we've only seen from space. A hundred of us juvenile delinquents were sent down in this rickety old drop ship to see if the Earth was survivable or not yet. Why us? Its simple, we're expendable. We are the black sheep of the Ark. We were locked up for crimes we did waiting just for the day we turn eighteen. On that day we would either be released back into the community or floated by the council. At least now we have a chance at freedom, even if it is on a supposedly un-survivable Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

It all seemed like a dream: my mother, the drop ship, and the other 100. But no, it was real and it was happening. I was on Earth and I was still breathing (for now), if only my father could be here to see this.

He would if it weren't for Wells and his big traitorous mouth…Wells…where was he? He was on the drop ship, which doesn't make sense. Only delinquents were invited on this adventure with a one-way ticket…

"CLARKE," a voice yelled out from the sea of people in front of me. I was dazed from the shock of landing and couldn't make out who the voice belonged to. "Clarke, come on. You have to focus now. You can hate me all you want but I need you to focus," the voice said again but this time from somewhere right in front of me.

Wells…He was here, on the ground, but how? "We..Wel…Wells whaa-at happened-dd," I struggled to say. He came into focus in front of my face and smiled, "That's it Clarke, just take it slowly. The drop ship came in too hot and knocked us around real good. Just relax and try to remember." I don't know why I listened to him, a traitor, but I found myself doing just that.

Slowly it all came back to me. The guards coming into my cell and thinking I was going to get floated, the wristband and my mother telling me I was going to earth, and then darkness as I was injected by one of the guards. When I woke I was on the ship, strapped in with the rest of the 100. Wells is next to me and I'm furious at him, he got himself arrested so he could come to Earth with me and apologize. He's a traitor and he got my father floated. I don't know how he could ever think I would forgive him for something like that.

A video coming on as Wells and I were still arguing; it was his father the Chancellor. He was informing us on our "mission", if you could even call this that, of discovering if Earth was survivable or not. We were being dropped at Mount Weather, an old military base from before the nuclear war. Some idiot then manages to free himself from his chair and float around in the Zero G immediately followed by two more. I recognized their leader as Finn Collins, the idiot who used up three months of oxygen to go on an illegal spacewalk. I remember yelling at them to get back into their seats, Finn pointing out that I was the one in solitary for over a year, the parachutes deploying, and then nothing.

I climbed out of my seat and looked around at everyone to see if there were any major injuries. We must have only landed a few seconds ago as no one was out of their seats yet, save the three idiots who decided to do a little floating of their own. It was oddly quiet too. No hum of a machine, which means the crash must have damaged our communications. We're alone down here with no way to reach the Ark, great.

Finn was pulling himself up from the floor when I noticed the two lifeless bodies, "Wells, I need you to check to see if he's breathing." He quickly shook his head, no pulse. They were both dead and it was all thanks to Finn. I looked up at the spacewalker and just frowned hoping my eyes showed how furious I was.

I was about to lecture him when we were distracted by a commotion coming from the ground floor. It was a mess, everyone was yelling and surrounding a dark-haired person who appeared to be wearing a guard's uniform. The Council wouldn't have put a guard on the drop ship so whoever it is wasn't suppose to be on here. And I certainly wasn't about to let him open the drop ship doors.

"Stop! You can't do that! It's not safe!" I started yelling as I rushed down the ladder, "The air could be toxic, don't open the door!" The mysterious person turned towards me and shook his head, "Who's going to stop me. And besides we'll be dead anyways." He looked around at the masses surrounding him as if to dare someone to stop him.

"Bellamy?" a voice questioned from the sea of people, "Is that you?" It came from a girl with olive skin and long dark brown hair who was pushing her way through the crowd.

"My god look at how big you are," Bellamy sighed with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?" the olive-skinned girl implored, ignoring his remark.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you." He retorted with a laugh.

"Where's your wristband?" I remarked, interrupting the pair's reunion. Every single one of the 100 has a wristband that transmitted our vitals back to the Ark and this "Bellamy" person wasn't wearing one. Something wasn't right.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year," she half-heartedly yelled at me. Brother? Something definitely isn't right. "No one has a brother," another voice announced from in the crowd.

The people around her began whispering as they recognized her face. "That's Octavia Blake," one person in the crowd said, "She's the girl they found under the floor."

Octavia's entire body language changed as her eyes got squinty and clenched her fists. She went to attack the person behind the comment but Bellamy restrained her before she had the chance. "Come on, Octavia. He's not worth it. Let's give them something else to remember you by," he smiled as he released her from his grasp.

She tilted her head, "Oh yeah? Like what?" He just smiled at her even more; I can see the resemblance between them now. Same olive skin, dark brown hair, and smile. His eyes are darker though, like he's hiding something.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years," he announced as he opened the drop ship doors. There was nothing I could do to stop him. Like he said, we were dead either way. This was a one-way ticket to Earth anyways.

Bellamy held us all back as Octavia made her way out of the drop ship. She smiled as she breathed in fresh air for the first time in her life. We were actually here and we're still alive. Octavia threw her fists in the air shouted, "We're back bitches!"

Everyone ran out of the drop ship in a rush of excitement. Everything we were seeing was for the first time and all so amazing. It was exactly as I had imagined it would be. The trees stood tall and proud and everything was just so green. No more metal walls surrounding me. I was free. We all were free.

We aren't on Mount Weather though. The Council dropped us in the wrong damn area. According to the map we were so kindly left with, Mount Weather is on the other side of the radiation-soaked forest everyone is exploring. I frown as I realize that if we don't get to that base we will starve, as we have no supplies thanks to the Council.

"Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion," Finn says as he walks over my way.

I'm not in the mood for this so I close my eyes and breathe, "Look, if it weren't for your spacewalking attitude those two would still be alive. We have bigger issues at hand now though. You see the peak way over there?" I pause to wait for his nod, "That's Mount Weather. The Ark dropped us on the wrong damn mountain. We're suppose to get our supplies from there meaning we have nothing. We need to get there if we want to survive."

Finn just looked at me with a blank face trying to process what I just said. This whole thing is a mess. The least the Ark could have done was leave us with a few supplies just in case something like this were to happen. No one else seems to even notice that we're supply-less though.

I obviously wasn't going to get any help from the other 100 so I just started pointing out where we were and where we needed to be to Wells and Finn. My father taught me how to read maps when I was younger and I've never been more appreciative of the skill until now. "It's going to be a twenty mile hike from here to Mount Weather," I announce to Wells and Finn and whoever else is listening, "And I suggest we leave sooner rather than later."

One of the guys listening, Jasper, attempts to flirt with me as I'm drawing out our travel route. I'm way too focus to even care but Wells gets all protective and pushes him away from me. Another guy, Murphy I believe is his name, comes out of nowhere and confronts Wells telling him to get his hands off him.

Wells throws his hands up in defense and says, "Relax, we're just trying to find out where we are. We need to find Mount Weather. You heard what my father's said. Getting there has to be our first priority."

Murphy shoves Wells trying to start a fight as Bellamy stats, "Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?"

Will everyone stop calling me a princess? I get it, they think Wells and I are privileged but that doesn't mean that we aren't right. If we don't get to Mount Weather we will not survive. I don't care who's in charge but without supplies we won't last long.

With the fight subsiding Finn approaches me and asks when we plan on leaving for Mount Weather. He recruits Jasper and Mounty to join the trek and Octavia volunteers to help as well. So the five of us head out on our twenty-mile hike to Mount Weather, praying that we come back with something.

The Earth is breathtakingly beautiful. As focused as I am on reaching the base I just can't help but take my time. I've been dreaming and drawing what I imagined it'd be like since I was little. It's exactly as I had imagined it would be except I haven't seen a single animal yet. Makes me wonder if the Earth really is uninhabitable and that there must have been enough radiation killed off any living animals that survived the initial blasts.

My four travel companions didn't seem to have this concern. They were too busy talking about what they were arrested for. Everyone already knew Finn's story from the drop ship. Jasper and Monty announced they were arrested for stealing from the Ark's garden and forgetting to replace what they took. Octavia revealed that her reason was for being born and that she really didn't do anything wrong. I feel kind of bad for her. The Ark has a strict one child only policy and it got her locked away her entire life. The first sixteen years of her life she was hidden in the floor and then a year in the Ark's prison. It's no wonder she's so anxious to get out and about.

They were still talking about it when I froze in my tracks. I quickly quieted them and pointed to what made me so excited. Standing in the clearing in front of us was a deer, an actual living animal. It was absolutely beautiful and a sign that maybe I was wrong and the animals did survive. All of us just knelt there in awe, as we've never seen anything like this before. Finn tried to move closer but snapped a branch in the process, startling the creature. It turned its head towards us and we were completely shocked by what we saw. The deer had two heads, that's definitely not normal.

As we continue on our hike the four of them just kept on talking and taking their time. I wish they would see how important it is that we make it to Mount Weather in a timely fashion. Oh well, at least they came with me. Bellamy sure didn't seem like he was going to. I don't understand what his problem is. He just seems so full of himself. I don't buy it. He can't keep this tough guy act up forever and I'm determined to break through it. I want to see who the real Bellamy Blake is and not this asshole version I met today.

I shook my head as if to rid myself of the image of Bellamy and turned my focus back onto what they were talking about behind me. Finn questioned why the Ark would send us back down to Earth after 97 years in space. Octavia obviously didn't care from the sound of it, she was just happy to be free and not locked up somewhere. But Finn seemed to genuinely care; maybe I misjudged him in the drop ship. Maybe he isn't as arrogant as he seems.

"The Ark is dying," I blurted out nonchalantly, "At its current population levels, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone." I was greeted by silence. They obviously weren't expecting that.

After a few more seconds of silence Finn finally replied, "So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?"

I just nodded, "Look, I don't really want to talk about it but my father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…"

"Wells told his father and got your father floated and you put in solitary?" Finn finished my sentence for me. I pressed my lips together and shrugged. I really didn't want to talk about it any further then that. Wells betrayed me and ruined our friendship. Because of him I lost my father and was locked away to keep their secret safe.

Thankfully we reached a stream and everyone was too distracted by that too ask me anything. And truthfully, I needed a distraction myself. Today has been too much. I went from being locked in a cell without contact with the world to being thrown in a drop ship with a hundred other delinquents and sent down to Earth to survive on our own. It's a lot to process.

And plus I can't get that stupid Bellamy Blake out of my head. I don't know why but he's all I seem to be able to think about. He's a rude, arrogant asshole but he is quite good looking. God dammit, stop it Clarke. You need to pull yourself together and focus on the situation at hand.

I snapped my head into focus just in time to watch Octavia fling herself into the stream. I instinctively run after her for fear of her safety to find her standing in waist-deep water. Jasper, Monty, and Finn are all staring at her like she's a piece of meat when something starts moving in the water. Jasper starts shouting at her to get out of the water but she hears it too late. Whatever the thing is drags her under the water.

"What the hell was that!?" I shout as I search for signs of life under the water, "We have to do something to help her!" Suddenly Octavia resurfaces downstream some screaming bloody murder. Monty, Finn, and I take this opportunity to toss a giant boulder in the streams in hopes that it'll distract the giant snake-like thing that's got her. It works but Octavia can't swim, none of us can mind you, so Jasper jumps in to save her. He's able to grab her and pull her to shore just in time.

After all of that disaster we decide to call it a day and make camp back in the woods. Not near the water, we don't need another run in with that snake thing again. One time was enough.

The next morning we head back down to the river since according to the map the base should be on the other side of it. We finally made it. Mount Weather was right there in front of us, just a river crossing away. Finn found some vines that are strong enough to hold our weight as we use them to swing across the river.

Since it was his idea, Finn was going to go first but as he was going to take off Jasper gave him a look. It was like unspoken code of some sort and Finn handed Jasper the vine. I guess he was going to go first, doesn't phase me. Octavia does seem impressed by it, which I'm guessing was the whole point. Boys…

We watched as Jasper went soaring over the river, letting go at the highest point, and landed safely on the other side. He picked up a rusted piece metal off the ground and started cheering. It was a sign for Mount Weather. We did it. We made it! I was getting ready to cross over next when Jasper suddenly flew backwards. He appeared to be pinned to a tree with a spear, which makes no sense. It all happened so quickly and only a person could have thrown that spear.

"We're not alone," I whisper with wide eyes as I try and process what just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

This doesn't make sense. The earth is… was… supposed to be uninhabitable. No one was supposed to be able to survive the nuclear war that sent us into space. No human at least. Everything we learned on the Ark was how we were the last of the human race, that we were "Earth's last hope". Was it all a lie?

Did the Council know there was life on earth when they sent us down here? They couldn't have, right? My mother would have told me, she's part of the Council. She told me they were sending us to earth. She's monitoring our wristbands to see if earth is survivable so she couldn't have known.

Or could she? The Council knew that the Ark was dying and didn't do anything about it. In fact, they floated my father for finding it and wanting to share it with the community. He felt that everyone on board had the right to know and I agreed with him. Chancellor Jaha felt differently, he betrayed my father's friendship and his son betrayed my trust. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess.

My mind was racing trying to make sense of this but it couldn't. It was all too much and I just couldn't figure it out. My mind was snapped back into reality as Monty plummeted to the ground in front of me. We hadn't stopped running since we realised it must have been a human who speared Jasper.

"Monty, come on! We gotta go, get up!" Finn shouted as he rushed past Monty but he didn't budge.

"Monty get up!" Octavia insisted but once again Monty didn't move. I rushed over to where he was lying to find him frozen in fear. "Monty?" I questioned as I neared towards him. All he did was point to the ground in front of him with wide eyes full of disbelief.

There in front of him was a human skeleton… but it wasn't right, there was something off about it. The skull was all deformed and like nothing I've ever seen before. "Who are they?" Finn hesitantly asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. I picked up the skull to inspect the deformity, "Better yet, what are they?"

I tried to keep a straight face but Finn saw right through it. I was as petrified as he was, as we all were. We aren't alone anymore. The unsurvivable earth suddenly became survivable. There are people on the ground. Somehow people were able to survive the nuclear apocalypse but the effects… they're monstrous… "We're so screwed," Octavia voices, saying what we're all thinking. We need to warn the others.

A scream erupted from the river interrupting the silence of our fear and causing me to drop the monstrous skull. "Jasper..." I gasped, "He's still alive!" Without thinking I take off back towards the river, I'm not leaving him behind.

"Clarke! Wait!" Finn yelled chasing after me, "Wait! Stay in the trees!" He grabbed my arm pulling me back before I could run to the river's edge. We were out of breath as we hid at the edge, not daring to take a step further.

"He's gone," Finn announced as we all saw the empty space. The Mount Weather sign Jasper had so proudly held up was lying right where it fell when he was… That's an image I will never unsee.

"Where'd he go?" an out of breath Monty huffed as he appeared over my shoulder.

There's no way Jasper could have moved on his own. I took a deep breath and made the realization, "They took him... The people on the ground took him… We need to warn the others and we need to find Jasper."

What we really need to do is figure out who these people, if you can call them that, are and what they want. This isn't good. This whole situation has gone south fast. We have no food, no communication with the Ark, no order, and we're not alone.

We need to get back to the rest of the 100 before these grounders find them and before Bellamy has total control of the camp. I don't trust his motives. He had to have done something in order to get on the drop ship, something not good. I have a bad feeling about him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you all are doing well! This is my first shot at a fanfiction for The 100 so I hope I'm doing it justice! Please leave me a review with any thoughts you have(: I appreciate all feedback, the compliments as well as the criticisms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading this far! Guess I'm doing something right haha. If you haven't noticed by now (or if you have bravo) I'm trying to stay closely true to the show and am using important (well what i consider to be important) dialogue straight from the show. I love the show so much so I want to stay as true as I can to the events that have happened, only writing it in my own words/changing things I want to. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave me a review! I'd love to hear what you think so far, good or bad!**

* * *

We arrived back at camp to discover Wells holding a knife to Murphy's throat. Great… I told Wells he shouldn't have come down here. I knew this was going to happen, he was the Chancellor's son after all; the Chancellor is the reason The 100 were locked up and loved ones floated.

"Wells!" I shouted as I climbed down into our drop site camp, "Let him go!" He looked at me with wide eyes and shoved Murphy to the ground in front of him without responding to me. Murphy rushed to his feet and lunged at Wells only to be restrained by Bellamy. Of course Bellamy had something to do with this. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Octavia! Are you okay?" Bellamy released Murphy and rushed over to his sister. She embraced him with a nod but wasn't able to respond before Bellamy spoke again. "Where's the food?" he demanded with a questioning tone. I wonder if he's starting to understand just how serious of a situation this is now. Oh he has no idea what's coming.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn replied taking a seat on the nearest boulder. His face was struck with a grave look, the same grave look I was probably wearing as the events from our trek came flooding through my mind.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy once again demanded. I looked at Finn and Monty quickly. My face quickly changed from anger to fear, "We were attacked."

Finally Wells spoke up, "Attacked? By what?" I turned towards him and just shook my head as Finn said, "Not what, who. Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark he wasn't the last grounder."

Confusion spread out amongst the 100. Even Bellamy seemed shocked by this information. "It's true," I began, "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong, the Ark was wrong. There are people here, survivors… The good news is that means we can survive, the radiation won't kill us."

"The bad news is the grounders will," Finn finished for me. We learned that first hand. These grounders are dangerous and a threat. "Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells questioned, his voice tinged with fear.

My mind raced back to that moment at the river, "Jasper was hit. They took him." I looked to the ground beating myself up in my head for leaving him behind. He's still alive and I'm going to find him. That's when I noticed that Wells wasn't wearing his wristband. "Where's your wristband," I frantically asked as I grabbed his wrist.

He grabbed my hand from his wrist and nodded towards Bellamy, "Ask him." Of course Bellamy had something to do with this. I knew he was going to be trouble from the moment I saw him. I glared at him, "How many?" My voice filled with hostility.

"24 and counting," his lap dog Murphy responded. They have no idea what they're doing.

"You idiots," my eyes never leaving Bellamy "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there." I turned away from Bellamy and towards the group of delinquents watching us, "If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them, you're killing us." Let's see how Bellamy can recover from that.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged," he began. Is he serious? "If they come down she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves, that wristband on your arm it makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals. You're fighters, survivors. The grounders should worry about us."

The crowd started agreeing with him, they were eating his bullshit up. They see him as some sort of rebellious leader but I can see straight through him; he doesn't care about them, he only cares about himself. I can't believe how arrogant he is.

Monty chases after me as I storm off in anger. He wants to know what the plan is since that failed. While the rest of the 100 suck up to their newfound leader we're going to go get Jasper back. I said I wasn't going to leave him out there and I meant it.

I head back into the drop ship to grab some makeshift supplies. The Ark left us nothing so we'll have to make due with whatever scraps we can find. This is all too much. I collapse to the floor briefly, too overcome with emotion to stand. I don't know what to do. We're in way over our heads down here. We're stuck on earth with no supplies, no communication with the Ark, surrounded by enemies, and no one will listen. They all think I'm "too privileged" to be listened to.

Whatever, I don't need them. Monty and Finn were there; they'll listen because they understand. They know the situation is worse than it seems and they know we need to do something about it. Octavia, on the other hand, is a wild card. She was there, yes, but she's Bellamy's sister. I have no idea who's side she'll listen to.

Suddenly there was a commotion behind me as I someone was entering the drop ship. I quickly wiped my face as Wells appeared behind me. What is he doing here? Grabbing my things I stand to face him and notice the slash mark on his upper arm. I grabbed at his arm but he just shrugged me off like it was no big deal.

As mad at him as I am the medical officer inside of me began to speak, "You're making friends fast. Look, you need to keep it covered or it could get infected." I was looking around for something he could wrap it with when I noticed his pack. When I nodded towards it he seemed to get all proud of himself, "Seatbelts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, I figured we could use it to carry out Jasper."

Did he really think he was coming? Did I not make myself clear the first time? "Good," I abruptly said, "give it to someone else. You're not coming with us." I walked off towards the ladder as he started saying how his ankle was fine and he can come and such. Does he not understand? I told him I could never forgive him for what he did to my father, what he did to me. Does he suddenly think I'll forgive him now? "It's not your ankle Wells, it's you. You're not coming," I said as I climbed down to the first floor of the drop ship.

Monty was down there listening to every word we were saying. He thought Wells was right and that we needed all of the help we could get. No one else has volunteered was his counterargument but I wasn't concerned about that either. I had a plan. "I'm sorry Monty, but you're not going either. You're too important to lose and I need you to work on trying to communicate with Ark. I promise I'll bring Jasper back."

The look on Monty's face was one of disappointment but understanding. I knew he would understand why I couldn't let him go but I also knew he'd be extremely upset over it as well. He is Jasper's best friend after all but we needed to find a way to communicate with the Ark. If anyone could figure it out it'd be Monty. I was on my way out when Finn walked in. "You ready to go," I asked.

"Are you insane? I'm not going anywhere and neither should you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Finn wasn't planning on coming.

"So you're just going to let Jasper die," Monty looked at Finn with disgust. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard either.

"That's not going to happen," I stated as I turned towards Monty. I wasn't about to leave Jasper behind. I turned back towards Finn and continued, "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer but you're really just a coward." He started making excuses about it being a suicide mission but I wasn't hearing any of it.

I pushed past him and just shook my head, so much for him. Looks like I'll have to go to plan b and ask Bellamy. "You could have been killed," he said to Octavia while bandaging up her leg.

"She could have been if Jasper didn't jump into the water to save her," I interrupted as I walked towards the pair. Octavia immediately volunteered to join us, guess I can count on her after all but her leg will just slow us down. Bellamy immediately told her no, something I had expected. Ever sense we landed he's been in overprotection mode when it comes to Octavia. "He's right," I told her, "You're leg will just slow us down. I'm here for you."

Bellamy looked at me with surprise, everyone did. Behind me Wells asked what I was doing, didn't I specifically tell him not to come? "I hear you have a gun." He lifted his shirt enough to show the butt of a gun sticking out of his pants. "Good, follow me." I walked past him trying to keep a serious face. My mind secretly wished he would have raised it further but I quickly wash myself of those feelings as I'm reminded of what an asshole he truly is.

"Why would I do that?" he voiced after me. There it is, the reminder. Once an asshole, always an asshole. Time to play to his tough guy leader persona he's got going on. "Because you want them to follow you and right now they're thinking only one of us is scared."

He looked even more surprised but that's what I was aiming for. I knew that if I could get him to think I was contesting his leadership by going he'd go. It worked flawlessly. And just like that we were off into the radiation forest once again. Only this time I had to be even more aware of my surroundings as the grounders were out there and I still don't trust Bellamy or his lap dog. I don't know who I should be more wary of.


End file.
